Related Field
The present disclosure relates to recording and reproducing apparatuses such as hard disk drive (HDD) recorders.
Description of Related Art
Various suggestions have been made to change program information such as program names in a recording and reproducing apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4656527 discloses extracting attribute information from data of program being recorded, and replacing, for example, the stored name of a recorded program with an extracted program name. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-5124 discloses conveniently changing program name information on recorded programs using EPG information. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-49802 teaches easily searching for a user's desired program by displaying information which is uncommon among episodes having the same program name.